1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load-break switch or load disconnecting switch with a spring-type over-center device whose axis actuates a switching means drive, preferably a switching shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A load-break switch of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE 43 05 746 C2. This switch makes possible a satisfactory switching on and switching off required during operation. However, in an emergency situation, there may be the requirement for an immediate switching off. Such an emergency may be, for example, the failure of a fuse, the occurrence of different phase sequences or other problems. Arrangements in power switches have been provided for this purpose, however, these arrangements all have the disadvantage that they are very complicated and, thus, expensive to manufacture, and that they require a large amount of space.